cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Kassad
Prince Kassad is a GLA General during the War against the GLA. Information The 34 year old''Generals Zero Hour'', generals.csf, GUI:BioDOBEntry_Pos6 Prince Kassad has cut a dashing figure across Middle Eastern politics and a violent one in the underworld. This charismatic tribal leader has organized spies and assassins across North Africa to do his bidding. Prince Kassad has been paid millions for assassinations, hijackings, and beatings in the street. For a three-year stretch beginning in 2008, it is believed that no terrorist action was taken on the shores of the Mediterranean Sea without his involvement or blessing. A clever administrator of a serpentine organization, he has never been directly tied to any criminal activity, yet bad things continue to happen to individuals and forces that stand in his way.Generals: Zero Hour manual Hailing from Tripoli, Libya, Kassad was aligned with the Cobra Cell of the GLA. The majority of his combat abilities are focused on stealth.Generals: Zero Hour manual Following the defeat of Dr. Thrax, the charismatic Kassad was one of the first to exploit the new power vacuum. However, he reckoned without the forces of those loyal to 'Deathstrike'. An unknown, yet highly skilled general who assisted and followed Deathstrike successfully defeated Prince Kassad at his headquarters in Cairo, Egypt, taking from him his GPS Scrambler and Sneak Attack technologies. It is assumed that he is dead at the end of the second GLA campaign mission or maybe captured possibly depending on whether the GLA commander chooses to capture or destroy his main command center on top of the cliff. Army Units * Stealth rebel instead of Rebel (stealth by default) * Hijacker available from the start, stealth, more expensive * Workers are stealth by default if their supply stash they are bringing cash to is cloaked. Buildings * Camo netting available for every building, including the Scud storm. * Base defenses are camouflaged from the start General's powers * GPS Scrambler available at three star rank. * Emergency Repair level 1 available earlier Limitations * Does not have access to Scorpion tanks, Marauder tanks, Scud launchers. General's Pro Effectivenesses: *Stealth prevent furthers detections while moving through out the fields. *Further command powers for stealth are available (Example: GPS Scrambler) *His base area locations are difficult to pinpoint if strewn over a large area. *Buildings are stealthed immediately after construction for free. *Can sleuthfully establish a foothold undetected. *Ambushes are harder to predict without detection. General's Cons (Weaknesses and Disadvantages) *Stealth neglected by good use of sensors. *When uncovered, one of the weakest GLA Generals to defeat. *Had the most limited access to GLA arsenals *Lack of adequete firepower, forced Kassad to rely solely on attrition, sabotage or captured vehicles. General's Challenge While Prince Kassad was not able to attack his opponents head on, his abilities to sneak in and out of poorly defended bases, or set up other bases on the map undetected, made him a very frustrating opponent to fight. Unlike like any other general, his super weapon can be hidden, only briefly being seen after construction before being able to be cloaked. A specialized general, Kassad's stealthy tactics brought immense frustration and headaches to commanders who lacked sufficient countermeasures. In preparation for his next opponent, he'd litter the battlefield with Demo Traps to put them on edge. Kassad also made full use of Hijackers to turn his enemies' vehicles against them, making use of frequent travel lines to maximise their effectiveness. With the added bonus of being stealthed, those without stealth detection risked being caught by this strategy. However once Kassad's forces are detected, they are weaker than most of what the GLA has to offer. Bases that were heavily defended from his stealth attacks were often out of reach, as he lacked the firepower to generally swarm effectively, and doing so often neglected his strongest asset of being sneaky. His defenses are often meager but having them spread across the map could discourage potential flanking tactics. He always had major trouble with Shin Fai, who was capable of protecting his base's perimeter with mines along with the Attack Outpost and Assault Troop Crawlers; Both had considerable stealth detection range and could be outfitted with enough firepower to dispatch most of what Kassad had to offer. Quotes Trivia * While Prince Kassad is known for his love to deploy snipers around the battlefield, he cannot train any except for Jarmen Kell. It is unclear if he was planned to have access to Pathfinders: in the GLA mission to steal his stealth technology he does have units almost identical to pathfinders (if the player holds their mouse over the unit, the unit will be identified as "Sniper"), but cannot train more. The Snipers' only difference to Pathfinders is that they appear to have no upgrades. * The closest real Arabic name to Kassad is Kassam (قسام). * In addition, the Prince Kassad fought in the second GLA mission has some notable changes from the playable version. His units are all cloaked without GPS Scrambler, his Quad Cannons have the Sniper Rounds upgrade, which allows them to kill infantry in a single shot. And while he has Combat Cycles in the map, he can't build any. * Prince Kassad in his portrait chooses to arm himself with a camouflaged MP5SD sub-machine gun ** The red hue inside the barrel and the coloration suggests the prop is actually a toy * "Taylor" is displayed on his uniform, meaning his last name might actually be Taylor, or the uniform was a reused prop. * In the second GLA mission, Kassad's units are brown, while in the general's challenge, his units are red. *Prince Kassad is the weakest GLA general and had the most little access to GLA Arsenals, he has no access to armored fighting units such as tanks, because of this he is lacking of firepower when competing other general opponents to him *Since Prince Kassad lacks any decent firepower, the only hopes of staving off armored battalions and airstrikes is with Battle Buses loaded with Tunnel Defenders. **The only other true firepower lies in the Rocket Buggy to beseige from afar but they're a frail option if the enemy's vincinity is guarded and the Quad Cannons can only fend off large hordes of infantry or helicopters so a combination of both might help Kassad survive direct confrontations *Prince kassad can only outnumber units with infantry, but against vehicles, especially those with stealth detection, will be harder to mitigate without proper preparation. Gallery GenZH_Kassad_V.png|Victorious GenZH_Kassad_D.png|Defeated ZH Kassad German Version.jpg|Portrait (German version) ZH Kassad Defeat German Version.jpg|Defeated (German version) See also * Rodall Juhziz, GLA Demolitions general * Dr. Thrax, GLA Toxins general References Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:GLA Characters